Orange Menace
by OtherworldlyStarlight
Summary: Sarah can't take current events anymore and makes a wish
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Strong language and opinions that are on the right side of history. Don't read if this will "offend" you.

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. No characters mentioned are mine.

* * *

In utter frustration, Sarah gulped down the rest of her wine and winced in disappointment when she noticed that the bottle only had a minuscule amount left over as well.

Why had she not gone to the liquor store when she was considering getting another bottle? She had known that the one bottle of wine would not be enough since it had already been open.

Spying a bottle of vodka, she quickly mixed herself a screwdriver, went back on Facebook and Twitter, mourning the state of the world as well as arguing with nitwits from places she called "flyover country".

"Fucking rural uneducated fuckwads," she mumbled.

" _Somebody with aptitude and conviction should buy the FAKE NEWS and failing nytimes and either run it correctly or let it fold with dignity!"_ Cheeto responded to reporting of protests after his Muslim ban.

"You fucking piece of shit and your 'alternative facts'".

Her glass was empty. Yet again. She could feel an extreme buzz and knew she should stop but didn't care at all at this point.

Pouring herself another glass, she continued reading comments on a FOX "News" article regarding the Orange Menace speaking with Angela Merkel.

 _"We MUST help Europe KICK OUT the likes of Angela Merkel and other liberal fascists in power. Return Europe to Europeans, just like we Americans have done it here. I'm so proud of being an American after a long span of 8 years. God bless America, the land of brave and free. #GoTrump #ProudTexan #ProudAmerican"_

Another example of Republican ignorance. Fascism was on the right side of the political spectrum. Not the left.

Why was she doing this to herself? She felt sick and was sure if was not just due to the alcohol.

She wondered if there was anything she could actually do to stop the madness and suddenly started giggling.

Of course. The crazy dream she had had when she was 15.

That would work.

"No, it wouldn't," her mind added unhelpfully.

Whatever. She didn't care. She was drunk and being silly. Why not?

"I wish the Goblin King would take Trump and Pence away. Right now!"

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews! So glad to see so many people with like-minded views. I have now access to a normal computer again and fixed the formatting caused by the iPhone app.

Jetredgirl - Rural CA is definitely different. I used to live in CA and the people there are nothing compared to rural middle America. You definitely should write a story as well about Trump getting wished away.

L.B. - So glad I made you laugh.

Honoria Granger - Thank you for the kudos!

* * *

"I wish the Goblin King would take Trump and Pence away! Right now."

Despite her rational mind telling her otherwise, Sarah squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of, well, something. After what seemed like quite a long time but probably had only been about a minute, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her apartment apprehensively expecting the boogie man to jump out from behind the sofa. Not sensing anything different she finally let out the deep breath she had not noticed she had been holding.

Everything was like it had been before she made the wish. Of course it was. How silly of her. She had definitely had one too many. Time to go to bed.

Staggering towards the bathroom, she suddenly felt a strong breeze, as if a window had blown open. Cool air mussed up her hair and she pushed it out of her face. Heart hammering in her chest she turned on her heel and faced the living room.

He stood, arms crossed, in front of her closed window, in the same black armor she had first seen him in - in her dream. Except this wasn't a dream, or was it?And where had the breeze come from since the window was not open? The air around him shimmered in slowly subsiding hues of black interspersed with tiny flecks of luminescence.

His hair was just as she remembered, nearly white blonde, long layers and wild. He cocked his head at her asking an unspoken question.

She stared at him open mouthed. It really couldn't be, could it? No, of course no. She was drunk and had passed out.

His eyes seemed to light up for a split second and a slight smile flashed across his handsome features but both were gone so quickly, she was not sure she hadn't imagined them.

"Are you real?" she slurred.

"Sarah," his deep voice bringing her out of her drunken stupor. "What are these _\- creatu... men -_ you have wished to the goblins?"

"You are REAL? How can you be real? How is that possible? It was just a dream," she rambled, ignoring the Goblin King's question.

"Are you drunk, Sarah?"

"Drunk? No, not drunk. More like fucking wasted. How are you real again? Nope, not real, I am dreaming."

"Sarah!" He took a few steps forward, grasped her chin with his gloved hand and shifted her head slightly up forcing her to look straight into his multicolored eyes. "Listen to me. You need to run my labyrinth to win those two creatu... men back."

Mesmerized by his eyes she felt her breath become shallow as the heat from his lean and muscular body enveloped her. She licked her lips and noticed his pupils dilating. His eyes followed the movements of her tongue and his gaze fixated on her mouth. Noticing the change in his eyes' direction she in turn looked at his thin lips. Both their breaths became shallow and intermingled for a few seconds. A low vibrational electrical sensation shimmered across her skin and her heart rate accelerated even more. His mouth was so close, just about an inch away and all she needed was to lean forward and she could kiss ... .

Kiss the Goblin King? What was wrong with her? He was LITERALLY a baby snatcher and a kidnapper and a cheater and didn't play by normal human rules! Hell, he wasn't even human! What normal person, except maybe some psychopath, would actually KEEP another person that was wished away? Whatever he was, there was no way she would EVER kiss him. No matter how kissable his lips were.

Snapping out of her deliberations, she looked back into his eyes and tried to reply in the most sober sounding voice she could muster, "What? Are you nuts, Goblin King? Why, why in the fucking world would I want to win them back? I wished them away, didn't I? OMG, it fucking worked! It worked! They are gone! YES!"

"No. The rules are that you have to try and win them back."

"But I don't want them back! What's said is said, right? You can have them. I'm not even fighting you. Take them as a goodwill gift."

The Goblin King groaned and squared his jaw. "They can't stay in the Underground."

"Why the hell not? Isn't that what this whole wishing thing is about? Get rid of the unwanted? Well, the fuckwads are unwanted. And I got rid of them."

"Why can't they stay? Well, let me show you, Precious."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
